Cacería entre los demonios
by cerberusblood
Summary: cuando no pagas tu cuata por estar en el mundo humano te conviertes en un "sujeto de caza" y es mejor que estes preparado por que los demonios vienen por ti... bueno no los mejores
1. Chapter 1

Bueno para comenzar saludos a todos los lectores que llegue a leer esto y esperamos que estén pasando un buen rato al leer esto y aquí tienen algunas palabras antes de comenzar:

Rubén: esperamos que les guste esta historia ya que esta vez los 4 la hicimos juntos y se espera que las disfruten.

Cer: bueno espero que les llegue a encantar sin importar lo Gore que pueda llegar a ser y disfruten *wiiiiiiiiii*.

Be: … … … disfruten o sino duerman.

Rus: no tengo ningún ánimo para ustedes tan solo léanla si quieren leer la, y si les llega a gustar pues bien por ustedes.

Rubén: bueeno sin más demora aquí tienen la historia y si las dudas si abran más capítulos por semana ose intentara que sea así.

A cercanía de las ruinas de Babel.

¿: Aaa que día tan caluroso, aun que todos los días es igual aquí.

?: Que crees que deberíamos hacer, aquí ya terminamos con casi todos nuestros condenados.

¿: Qué tal si vamos por mas en el mundo humano.

?: Pero siempre que vamos aun que conseguimos muchos condenados al traerlos aquí acabaran como todos.

¿: Entonces busquemos algo mejor, que tal si le pedimos un sujeto de caza a él?

?: Pero cada vez que le pedimos un sujeto de caza fallamos y el nos castiga limpiado el limbo de todos los condenados que tenga y lo peor es que ninguno da pelea.

¿: Esta vez lo lograremos y nos bajara al siguiente aro del infierno y allí podremos conseguir dignos rivales, además cuando lo hacemos no causamos ningún destrozo.

?: No los hacemos porque él nos atrapa cuando fallamos las misiones y no nos deja tener un tiempo libre en la tierra, al único que consiente es a Denarius.

¿: Porque siempre terminas sus misiones con éxito y siempre logra conseguir muchas almas de condenados y por eso dejan que case unas 2 almas puras para él.

?: No sabías que ya tiene pupilos bajo su mando.

¿: Que suerte tiene verdad, pero que dices prefieres quedarte a que este lugar sé llene de perdedores y nos toque limpiar nuevamente.

?: Pero y si después perdemos el control y terminamos ca***dola nuevamente.

¿: Hagamos algo cuando estemos allá simplemente usaremos el poder que ya tenemos así no será necesario crear un caos, te parece.

?: Está bien pero si termina mal tú le dirás que fue tu idea, porque estás loco si crees que volveré a limpiar el limbo contigo Shivén.

Shivén: vamos no es para tanto Yagái cálmate por lo menos te refrescas tomándote su sangre.

Yagái: si pero cuando están muertos la sangre no tiene sabor y lo peor es que después de un rato da mas sed.

Shivén: bueno, entonces tratemos meter la pata esta vez.

Yagái: y al mismo tiempo desencadenemos el caos.

Shivén: Pero antes de ir con él, cuál de los dos va hacer el que narre?

Yagái: fácil piedra, papel o tijeras.

Después de 156 partidas.

Yagái: ¡gane!

Shivén: suerte, pura suerte, pero cuando no puedas seguir narrando yo lo hare asique comienza que ya nos vamos a ver con él.

Yagái: ok, sigamos.

Shivén y yo nos dirigimos al centro de este desierto para ver si esta el portal está abierto para llegar a brecha entre este mundo y en mundo humano, porque donde es ahí donde reside el, para darle pase y salida a demonios cazadores de almas condenadas; ya hemos llegado al centro pero el portal no está abierto, esto significa que el debe estar durmiendo tendremos que esperar una semana a que despierte, mire a Shivén para saber si se disponía a buscar conmigo una sombra para reposar durante ese tiempo… pero su cara decía algo completamente diferente a lo que tenía pensado, su cara mostraba una cara un tanto retorcida (el siempre la pone cuando está planeando algo muy malo, bueno lo suficiente como para meternos en problemas), me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar para buscar una sombra en la cual descansar pero fui detenido al momento por un demonio con una cara de cachorrito con hambre, y sin poder hacer otra cosa y tan bien si ganas de hacerlo me dispuse a preguntarle que le ocurría:

Yagái: (sin ganas) ahora que te pasa?

Shivén: no tendrás de casualidad un poco de energía de reserva para que me la des.

Yagái: (evasivo) no como se te ocurre que yo todavía tenga energías de reserva acaso no vez lo que nos costó eliminar y encontrar a los condenados de la zona.

Shivén: no me vengas con eso yo se que tu siempre te dejas de reserva para protegerte de él.

Yagái: pues claro, o tu qué crees que nos salva de ser rostizados, cortados, apuñalados, derretidos o transformados, cuando el esta de malhumor cuando fallamos las misiones y luego nos arroga al limbo.

Shivén: aaa con que eso era, yo creía que era su parte caritativa la que nos mantenía a salvo.

Yagái: entonces si sabes que mi poder es necesario, aun así lo quieres, sabes que si la jodes nada podrá salvarnos de sus artimañas?

Shivén: no te preocupes yo tendré todo bajo control y tu tranquilo.

Yagái: esa es la parte que mas me perturba de todo esto (suspiro), está bien pero si la cagas perderás uno de eso dos cuernos el cual se convertirá en un recordatorio de no acerté caso, ¡trato!

Shivén: ok, está bien trato hecho.

Me extendió la mano la cual tome, al tomarla transferí la mitad de energía para que cuando meta la pata yo poder salir y leso; al terminar de pasar la energía esta solté su mano este sonrió y aplaudió al aplaudir sus manos tomaron la misma textura y color que tienen las patas de un cuervo, entonces estiro sus brazos hasta donde podía alcanzar luego abrió y cerró las manos y comenzó a jalar el aire en ambas direcciones de estos a unos metros de nosotros comenzó abrirse una pequeña brecha por la que no podíamos pasar, el se esforzó un poco mas y todavía no conseguía hacerla lo suficientemente grande para por lo menos entrar agachados, le di una palmada dando le de esa forma un poco mas de energía lo cual sirvió para hacer la brecha lo suficientemente grande para pasar; al lograr pasar todo es oscuridad acepción de que el piso se va iluminando por donde caminamos, nuestro objetivo es conseguir nuestras armas y tomar una tarjeta de sujeto para abrir otro portal al mundo humano pero como siempre Shivén tiene que tomar cosas demás, se puso a buscar un estante en donde él tiene unos frascos y contenedores de almas vacios, al parecer el tenia ideado tomar algunos frascos para cuando volvamos pueda devorar unas cuantas almas sin tener que esperar a que lo llamen nuevamente a cazar (si es que después de esto lo vuelven a llamar), pudo conseguir el estante ya que este se y ilumino al acercarse y se puso a observar cual frasco era ideal pero es un tanto extraño porque él no dejaría algo tan valioso tan cerca de una entrada a menos que… di unos pasos para certificar algo, di exactamente 10 pasos y a un lado de mi comenzó a brillar el baúl donde él confisca las armas, antes de coger el par fundas de agujas de Shivén y mi par de guantes mire detenidamente y logre notar unos hilos de energías que cubrían el baúl y se adentraban en la oscuridad tal vez llegaban a alguna trampa si se eran tocas la podrían activar, eso quiere decir que… de repente un hilo rojo pasa a mi lado y este seguía iluminándose está pasar por debajo de una pared y tal vez siga del otro lado, dirijo la mirada a Shivén y este tiene la mano enredada en los hilos cuales no lo dejaban ir debido a que el tampoco quería soltar un frasco que eligió, le grito:

Yagái: suelta eso ahora mismo nuestras cabezas están en juego nuestras cabezas.

Shivén: pero es que después no me podre guardar nada para otro día.

Yagái: no habrá otro día si terminamos muertos aquí, asique deja eso en donde va.

Shivén: que fastidio contigo ok, ya esta, feliz.

Aunque lo haya soltado el hilo seguía brillando, se sintió un crujir desde el otro lado de la pared y luego unos cuantos gruñidos.

Pensamiento de Yagái: esto es malo esto es muy malo.

Sin nada más que hacer, me aleje lo más rápido del baúl y termine tomando más distancia pero Shivén no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para alejarse del estante cuando la pared se comenzó a alzar parece que activo una trampa que lo dejo inmóvil al intentar alejarse, de donde se alzo la pared han comenzó asomarse unos gigantesco abrazos los cuales están cubiertos de un pelaje con un tono de morado oscuro/metálico y de manos la cuales están apoyadas en el suelo les sobresalían garras negras y filosas, el resto del cuerpo se comienza asomar mostrando su rostro o mejor dicho su rostros 3 cabezas de perros con cuernos y cada uno tenía una expresión diferente: el de su derecha siempre cargaba una sonrisa (es muy raro cuando deja de tenerla y se hace llamar "Cer"), el del centro tiene una expresión algo así entre seria y aburrida (quizás porque no tiene mucho que hacer y se hace llamar "Be") y el de la izquierda siempre de enfado como si algo le molestara (supongo que como siempre se para con la pata izquierda y se hace llamar "Rus"), él es Cerberus; después de asomarse saco el resto de su peludo cuerpo del pecho hasta las patas, el es algo así como un perro/humanoide sobre crecido con problemas de personalidad, se comenzó acercar a Shivén al estar frente a frente bajo las miras para ver más detallada mente en lo que alzo su mano izquierda y luego la dejo caer adiestra y siniestra sobre el costado de Shivén haciendo que saliera despedido en mi dirección, al estar a pocos metros de de impactar contra mí por actos de reflejos me agacho dejando que se estrellase contra la pared que encontraba a pocos que metros de mi ubicación, Cerberus reviso con la vista el estante de las vasijas y frascos de almas todo desordenado por el intento de usurpación del frasco y luego dirigió su mira en mi y luego miro el baúl de las armas no dijo nada y luego volvió al estante para acomodar el desastre, de la destrozada y fragmentada pared se despega muy a dolorido Shivén y le pregunta:

Shivén: porque me golpeas? no te an dicho que eso duele.

A cierto el tiene momentos de sincronía por lo cual le responde así:

Cerberus: te lo mereces por intentar coger lo que no es tuyo, al menos intenta ser más precavido como tu compañero, pero en fin para que están aquí caso no les dijimos que limpiaran el limbo.

Yagái: es que ya lo limpiamos y por eso estamos aquí.

Shivén: para que nos des otro sujeto de caza.

Cerberus: Y que les a hace pensar que les daré un sujeto de caza después de todos los fallos y sin decir que causan más desastres de lo debido y se exponen mucho en público acaso quieren que un ángel venga y terminen de cerrar esta brecha del inframundo por su culpa.

Shivén: te prometemos que no nos dejaremos llevar nuevamente.

Yagái: corrección no te dejaras llevar nuevamente, y que dices.

Cerberus: déjenme revisar si tengo alguno, ya la mayoría de ellos an si dos capturados por Denarius y sus pupilos, creo que más bien sean agotado de momento pero revisare de todos modos para que su es fuerzo de llegar aquí no sea en vano… a pueden agarrar sus armas y tomen al para llevarlos de carga con ustedes dudamos que los puedan absorber si an gasta su energía.

Yagái: que extraño que tu nos des algo de hospitalidad.

Shivén: tan solo toma algo que te sirva mientras puedes.

Nos acercamos al baúl y pusimos a un lado nuestras armas para buscar algo que nos sirviera para guardar o almacenar para activarla cuando se a necesaria: conseguí un par de anillos para almacenar mis guantes y a lo que Shivén vio que almacene los guantes en los anillos estaba intentando aguantar la risa (su pongo que pensaba que no tendría el su suficiente poder para invocarlos en medio de la caza), en cambio el agarro un cinturón y en el coloco sus fundas y se preparo para la misión, esperamos a Cerberus que regresara con la siguiente misión… paso un largo rato tiempo pero volvió con una carta de sujeto, por fin comenzaría la casería pero cuando nos iba a dar la carta se detuvo y aquí empezó el dilema de decidir qué haría con nosotros después de explicarnos la misión:

Cerberus: bueno este es su sujeto de caza: su nombre es Urash, es un antiguo necromante que ha estado en Irak a las cercanías de la antigua babilonia logro conseguir que se crearan varias revueltas hasta crear guerrilla en la misma y también el izo que El gobierno asirio de la ciudad de Babilonia estuvo marcado por las rebeliones de la nobleza local, gracias a sus artimañas fue destruyendo a babilonia desde adentro de estos por cada guerrilla se asía más fuerte y consiguió almas sin tener que ensuciarse las manos aun que el ultimo que se le enfrento no termino muy bien, hasta donde se sabe lo único de lo que escapas es de resucitar un ejército de grandes guerreros y reyes de la misma ciudad que estado estos últimos años, así que su misión es capturar al necromante y si intenta algo pueden utilizar la fuerza; pero para que no hagan mucho alboroto les daré algo je je je.

Shivén: mientras que tú buscas eso, no te importa que agarremos algunos frascos para almacenar almas, eso si intenta resucitar alguna alma la podremos capturar sin perder el objetivo inicial.

Cerberus: tienes razón, pueden agarrar alguno frascos de alta capacidad.

Se retiro por donde apareció y Shivén fue corriendo por su frasco después de agarrar uno consiguió otro el cual arrojo asía mí para que ya estuviéramos listos, en lo que volvió Cerberus con una jaula de pájaros en una mano la cual nos entrego y nos dijo:

Cerberus: cuando lo encuentren utilicen esta jaula para capturarlo.

Tome y se la di a Shivén para que la llevara en su cinturón al colocarla en el cinturón esta se encogió, parecía un dije de llavero ya que mucha molestia al llevarla, ahora lo que faltaba es que Cerberus nos abra el portal a mundo humano y el muy intrépido de Shivén le dijo:

Shivén: bueno que estamos esperando, porque no abres el portal al mundo humano y así po- (ya comenzó el peligro).

Rus: ¡calla! Es la hora de decidir que penitencia ponerles por el fracaso de sus últimos trabajos.

Yagái: acaso limpiar el limbo no fue castigo suficiente para nosotros.

Cer: je je, eso solo fue un simple recado para nosotros pensar en algo, je je.

Be: *bostezo* pero al final no se nos ocurrió nada… así que preferimos dejarlo para más tarde… *bostezo* pero se nos olvido asique decidiremos ahora…

Rus: asique ni se les ocurra interferir.

Shivén: no me importa mucho así que por mí esta bien, con tal de ir al mundo humano de caza.

Yagái: ni se molesten por mí.

Cer: ¡okey, comencemos! Je je, Yo digo que mandemos tras el mismo sujeto de caza, al escuadrón de Denarius ya que esta cerca de la ciudad para que no les dé oportunidad de divertirse con el objetivo.

Be-Rus: no, tal vez encuentren la forma de hacerlo sufrir en un corto tiempo.

Be: yo digo que les sellemos las… habilidades de las armas para que les cueste… luchar contra el objetivo.

Cer-Rus: no, el enemigo podría acorralarlos en la lucha y ese sería el fin de esos dos, que no se te olvide que buscamos torturarlos no matarlos, bueno no por ahora.

Shivén-Yagái: ¡qué has dicho!

Rus: ¡cállense no interrumpan a menos que quieran morir en serio! Yo opino que sería mejor ponerles un limitador para que no se puedan llegar a sus segundas fases.

Cer-Be: no, después no lograrían utilizar la jaula para mantenerlo sellado en ella, perderíamos al objetivo antes de que puedan traerlo a nosotros.

Cer: je je, digo que los sellemos un limitador y demos forma humana para que seles complique un poco la captura y ya que no tienen prácticamente energía seles complicara el poder volver a su forma normal, por que tendrán que decidir si utilizar su energía en su apariencia, salud o en sus armas, y al parecer al oeste a unas cercanías de la ciudad se está librando una revuelta entre unos terrorista, je je, y como tendrán apariencia humana serán atacados por estos ya que como todos están lo suficientemente corrompidos pueden ser tratados como condenados y se recolectaría almas y si ellos se logran zafar de estos, tendrán suficiente energía caótica como para hacerle frente al necromante, je je, y que opinan.

Be-Rus: hmhm, pueden infundir terror en los terroristas para acumular energía, podrían recolectar almas y luego buscar el objetivo. Podrían salir con algunas heridas con los terroristas y luego obtener más al intentar cazar al necromante, suena algo… interesante.

Cerberus: okey, ya hemos decidido asique como no tienen mucha energía les daremos forma humana, pero para volver a la normalidad tendrán que utilizar su energía en ello y al cabo de un tiempo que no estén en batalla nuevamente regresaran a tomar forma humana para que no causen mucho alboroto, así que acérquense los a nosotros.

Nos colocamos frente a él, su espalda se ilumino de fuego azul el cual corrió a sus brazos hasta centrarse en sus manos, al acumular las llamas en las palmas cerro las manos (como si las comprimiera), al abrirlas nuevamente en sus palmas estaban tallados unos símbolos extraños era la primera vez que veíamos algo así y con un rápido movimiento lanzo sus manos abiertas asía nosotros, al darnos un palmazo entre la cara y el pecho notamos que además del dolor teníamos el símbolo de sus palmas tallados en nuestros pechos, y del él se emitía una luz azul… de pronto este ardió en llamas azules y comenzó a extenderse quemando el resto de mi cuerpo; el dolor es insoportable (no aguante el gritar), mire a Shivén haber si le ocurría lo mismo pero el ya estaba envuelto en llamas tirado en el suelo, no puedo creer lo que está pasando por que se está desasiendo de nosotros… no puedo aguantar más las llamas están por cubrirme por completo y… todo para mi… es oscuridad y silencio.

…

Al abrir los ojos vi que estaba rodeado por varios hombres con gorras y pañuelos en su bocas como para ocultar sus identidades, estoy sentado en una silla atado a la misma, me fije que uno al fondo tenía una nota (parecía que la intenta leer) en lo que otro se le acerca y le susurra algo al oído, al terminar de susurrarle se voltio a verme y se acerco coloco una silla enfrente de mí en la cual tomo asiento y me mostro la nota: esta está escrita en el lenguaje de demonios y en si era una nota de Cerberus (la cual decía que tenemos permiso para recolectar sus almas pero que tenía que controlarme pues ahora tenía apariencia humana y que sería un tanto sensible al tacto y que no perdiera tiempo en dirigirme en ir a la ciudad y de posdata decía que estaba en un cuartel terrorista que estaba en medio de una pelea contra otro y que en el otro bando estaba Shivén tal… vez en el mismo estado que yo.) entonces el tipo sentado pregunto:

El terrorista: que dice en esta nota y dime como leer este código de escritura.

A de por si los demonios conocemos todos lenguajes humanos así que no se nos hace difícil entender a los humanos por diferentes que sean, y le respondí:

Yagái: pues es una carta de afirmación para su muerte segura.

El terrorista: Y que se supone que nos va a matar chico.

Yagái: pues yo.

Todos comenzaron a reír, y el tipo al terminar de reír me dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha y dijo:

El terrorista: yo no bromearía en tu posición chico haci que mejor que comiences hablar.

Yagái: *escupí un poco de sangre* con que así de débiles son el cuerpo de los humanos, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar… ahora "desátame".

El tipo se paró de la silla se coloco a mi espalda y me desato, todos estaban boqui abiertos y uno le pregunta el tipo:

Terrorista 2: pero jefe que hace (aaahm con que él es el jefe).

Yagái: bueno el sargento es un traidor y por traidor merece un castigo no creen *se me dibujo una sonrisa un tanto macabra*, "ahora jefe rómpase el cuello".

El tipo se coloco una mano entre la boca y la barbilla, y la otra mano detrás de la cabeza se agarro con fuerza y tiro… un estruendoso sonido lleno el lugar, el sonido de un cuello torcerse hasta que los huesos se quebracen uno a uno, dejan un último sonido… el sonido de un cuerpo sin vida cayendo al piso. Todos en la habitación están petrificados no sabían que era lo que ocurría, camine en dirección a la salida pero uno reacciono y me tomo del hombro y otro me coloco el cañón del rifle en la oreja y de igual forma me agarro el otro hombro y le dije:

Yagái: si vas a dispara "dispárale en la cabeza a tu compañero".

El del rifle movió rápidamente el cañón en otra dirección y disparo dándole muerte al que me había tomado del hombro, lo mire y tenía una cara de espanto (que bien hora de conseguir energía), le dije:

Yagái: pensándolo bien "dispárales a todos los que son tus compañeros".

Al oír eso los otro que restaban sacaron sus armas pero, el que estaba a mi lado le disparo a 3 tres antes de que pudieran hacer algo y los cuatros restantes acribillaron al tipo a mi lado llenándome de sangre el brazo izquierdo, al terminar de gastar las balas en su compañero oyeron algo que los dejo con los pelos de punta, eso que oyeron era yo… estaba riendo como nunca (hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia sufrir a los humanos), me voltee a verlos estos se espantaron al ver parte de mi rostro lleno de sangre y lambiándome la sangre de la mano la cual eleve sobre mi boca dejando caer unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, al caer las suficientes trague y les dije:

Yagái: ¡está muy agria! esta sangre sabe mucho a pólvora *les lance una mirada* ¿me pregunto si las de ustedes sabrá mejor?

Ellos gritaron e intentaron cargar lo más rápido posible sus armas, uno cargo rápidamente y a lo que apunto a la puerta… no vio a nadie, dirigió la mirado de terror a sus compañeros y al ver los se puso pálido, al ver que todos lo miraban con terror al mismo tiempo que le apuntaban con lenta paranoia se fue volteando hasta verme sonriendo a centímetros de él, al intentar gritar le coloque una de sus granadas de cinturón en la boca y luego le di una pada que lo izo volar hasta brazos de uno sus compañeros, los otros 2 se alejaron lo más rápido posible en lo que estallaron los otros dos, un pedazo de tabla atravesó el pecho de uno y el otro una barra de metal le a travesó una pierna, el de la pierna no aguanto el dolor y comenzó a gritar al mismo tiempo que se revolcaba en el suelo, camine en dirección hacia este que al oír mis pasos dejo de gritar y miro en todas direcciones hasta que vio su arma y como menso a gatear asía esta, se me hace emocionante la forma que intentan todo para sobrevivir y más cuando el temor es el que los motiva *río macabramente* el tipo estaba como a cinco pasos del rifle pero este es detenido por mí, lo agarre con fuerza su cabeza y comencé apretar y apretar y cuando ya faltaba poco para estallar su cabeza un escombro me golpeo en la cabeza, me voltee y resulta que el moribundo de la tabla fue el que me lo lanzo, solté al tipo que tenia agarrado y camine asía el moribundo me pare frente a él y este con poco fuerza pregunto:

Moribundo: ¿q-que… demonios e-eres?

*reí* coloque mi mano derecha encima de la tabla que lo traspasaba y cambie mi mano a su forma original (piel plateada con uñas cercanas a ser garras negras) y le digo:

Yagái: eso mismo soy… un demonio *clavo con fuerza la tabla*.

Parece que esta vez sí murió, a mis espaldas se oye un sonido me volteo y es el de la pierna que me está apuntado, parece que cuando me entretuve con su amigo alcanzo su arma, comienzo a caminar asía la salida y antes de salir le digo:

Yagái: "vuélate los sesos".

El tipo comienza a dirigir el cañón a su cara y en ese momento salgo de la habitación y camino a la derecha al dar unos cuantos pasos se escucha un tiro de la habitación que acabo de salir; ya he eliminado a todos los terroristas de este cuartel y almacenado sus almas, estoy buscando un uniforme por el cual cambiar los harapos llenos de sangres que llevo puestos, he conseguido un espejo y he visto mi nueva apariencia: soy parece que en tiempo humano tengo la apariencia de tener 16 años, pelo corto y castaño, piel entre lo alvino y lo normal y ojos color violeta (me pregunto en qué se inspiro Cerberus cuando nos dio estas apariencias), hasta ahora he conseguido una franelilla y pantalón militar y unas botas, mejor me busco algunas armas para no gastar mis energías de formas innecesarias, parece que el campamento enemigo está a unos metros al sur de este mejor me pongo en marcha en busca de Shivén, de repente a lo lejos al sur oye y se ve una enorme explosión ese debe ser el haciendo escándalo…

Momentos antes con Shivén

E despertado atado de cabeza en una habitación totalmente parece que estoy en un subterráneo.

Shivén: ¡hola hay alguien aquí, me estoy mareando la sangre se me está yendo al cerebro!

Nadie contesta, lo único que se puede oír los ratas que deambulan por ahí en busca de sobras, al menos eso me con firma que no estoy aquí por coincidencia.

Shivén: ¡carajo que alguien venga no ven que estoy comenzando a sangrar por la nariz! (lo cual eso era mentira para atraer a alguno que estuviera cerca).

Un tipo desde afuera: ¡ya has silencio no ves que estoy intentando dormir, espera a que el general venga por ti y deja de fastidiar!

Ya alguien mordió el anzuelo:

Shivén: cómo quieres que espere si no puedo mantenerme consiente.

El vigilante: pues aguanta, dudo mucho que te mueras o entre en coma por perder un poco de sangre.

Shivén: pero ya llevo rato así no creo podre aguan…

El vigilante: por fin te callaste, era muy difícil hacer esto además para que son estas agujas dudo que sirvan para coser así que y esta nota es algún tipo de clave de los tuyos.

Un silencio…

El vigilante: hoyé me oyes, te estoy hablando.

Sigue el silencio…

El vigilante: porque no pueden aguantar el estar de cabeza por unas horas… mejor lo bajo, porque sino seré yo el que termine colgado.

Se oye que se comienza abrir la puerta y él se me acerco, oí como desenfundaba su cuchillo y de un movimiento corta la soga dejándome caer sin ninguna preocupación, se da vuelta y sale por donde vino… al paso de un rato me desato y examine el calabozo y por lo que veo la única forma de salir de este agujero de topo es por la puerta principal… *se crea una sonrisa en mi cara* es inevitable… es necesario el caos para salir de aquí, me acerco a la puerto en silencio me muevo un poco de a la izquierda y enfoco un poco mi audición…

Shivén: ahí está la llave.

Mi mano atravesó el muro hasta llegar a la llave (no sé porque, pero creo que he sentido un poco de dolor al hacer esto "que extraño") creo que atravesé algo que estaba en medio y creo que agarre algo además de la llave es tanto blando palpita *se extiende la sonrisa en mi rostro*, jale con fuerza para que mi mano no quedara atrapada entre los escombros y lo que venía con la llave era un pulmón…

Shivén: *TSSK* La llave estaba en su lado derecho.

Me dirige a la puerta, salí de ese calabozo y al lado izquierdo estaba un guardia descansando el cual tenía a un lado mis agujas, cinturones y frascos más una nota, recogí mi equipo y leí la nota era de Cerberus la cual diecia: tienen permiso para recolectar sus almas pero que tenía que controlarme pues ahora tenía apariencia humana y que sería un tanto sensible al tacto -(eso explica la sensación de hace rato)- y que no perdiera tiempo en dirigirme en ir a la ciudad y decía que estaba en un cuartel terrorista que estaba en medio de una pelea contra otro y que en el otro bando estaba Yagái tal… vez en el mismo estado que yo, y de posdata: este campamento esta encima de una mina y que ahí pólvora regada por ahí y qu-

Shivén: ¡que mierda tiene eso de importancia! Tengo que salir rápido de este agujero antes que el listillo de Yagái se quede con toda la diversión.

Comencé a caminar en busca de una salida, a se me olvida algo:

Shivén: señor gracias por cuidarme mis pertenencias.

El tipo:…

Debe de estar muy cansado mejor ni lo molesto; seguí mi camino hasta la superficie y estaban dos tipos vigilando la entrada de este agujero (al parecer ni se molestaron en hacer una puerta), están mirando al exterior mientras le dan la espalda al foso, me oculte detrás de una caja q estaba en la cuesta asía la salida, agarra una de mis agujas y me centre en uno de los tipos… calme mi respiración… y con un poco de fuerza arroje la aguja esta no tardo mucho en atravesar hasta enterrar se en la columna del tipo apuntado, este sin poder aguantar el dolor intenta recostarse en el compañero a su lado para mantenerse de pie y el compañero responde sosteniéndolo por un brazo y sosteniéndolo también por la cintura para que intentara caminar, pero todo fue acuerdo a lo planeado tan solo falta algo…

Shivén: "erizo".

El tipo herido le salen agujas del cuerpo y al mismo tiempo atraviesan al compañero desde la cintura hasta el brazo y su cuello acabando con su vida, que entretenido es ver a los humanos intentando salvar la vida de alguien cuando no pueden ni con la de ellos mismos, al llegar completamente a la superficie note a otros humanos a las cercanías… como unos 13 estaban reunidos en una fogata y otros 3 vigilan el perímetro, bueno que comience el verdadero terror. Me moví con sutileza y sigilo entre las cajas de armas que tenían distribuidas juntas con otros suvenires rodeando de esa forma a los tipos que estaban en la fogata, hasta estar a una distancia considerable del primer vigilante, hice un pequeño chiflido y este miro asía mi dirección y antes de que pudiera enfocarse en mi y una aguja sele clavo en un ojo y otra entro en la boca travesando su garganta; me dirige entre las sombras a mi siguiente objetivo, al estar cerca de este le arroje un aguja que tenía una estrella al otro extremo, esta callo en frente del vigilante, el se agacho recogió la alzo y para inspeccionarla pero antes de terminar de examinarla de las 5 esquinas se estiraron al instante una agujas en dirección a su cara… perforándolo y matándolo al instante; me dirige rápidamente a mi siguiente objetivo, este no estaba muy lejos de la fogata asique idee algo, provoque algunos ruidos que lo guiaron nuevamente a la fogata, los que estaban alrededor de esta lo llamaron para que los acompañara y este acepto y al dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y… como si algo lo estuviera ahogando… guio sus manos a su cuello y toco una aguja que le estaba atravesando, los compañeros sin saber que le ocurría simplemente rieron y creyendo que su compañero les hizo una morisqueta y simplemente lo ignoraron en cambio este para que alguno lo ayudara a sacarse la aguja se coloco a un lado de la fogata intentado enseñar les la aguja… pero ninguno la distinguía y de repente el hombre se quedo quieto y comenzó estremecerse, ahora todos le prestaban atención pero… ya era demasiado tarde y pues es ya no era el mismo, este al terminar de estremecerse le dio la espalda al fuego y miro a sus compañeros… y al intentar decirles algo el hombres estallo cubriendo a todos en tinieblas, en ese instante me abalance sobre ellos y uno a uno iban cayendo pero siempre antes de dar su último aliento dejaba que gritasen o chillasen gracias a esos terribles aullidos los que restaban cada vez mas y mas eran infundidos por terror y el nerviosismo de quien sería el siguiente, hasta que la oscura niebla se disperso y el fuego de la fogata ilumino nuevamente el lugar donde para apreciar un hermoso paraje de cadáveres descuartizados y sangre cubriendo el suelo, entre todo esos resto se hallaba un único sobreviviente que titilaba de terror y al ver lo que les había ocurrido a sus compañeros este digo:

El Sobreviviente: ¡por dios! Que… ha pasado aquí.

En lo que aparezco detrás de él y atravesando su espalda con mi mano izquierda hasta salir por el pecho, preparo mi mano derecha para el golpe final pero antes de ejecutarlo le digo:

Shivén: no hables de dios si ni siquiera el diablo esta aquí.

Con terminar esa oración y con un movimiento rápido decapito al hombre; busque entre los cadáveres una vestimenta que me sirviera pero no conseguí nada, hasta que llegue a una especie de caza rodante la cual tenía tan solo un pantalón de militar, una camina gris, unas botas y una capa para cubrirme de la arena que venía con la brisa, conseguí un espejo con el cual pude ver mi nuevo aspecto: tengo la piel parda, el pelo parece lizo y corto, ojos esmeralda y lo peor es que parezco un joven humano de unos 16 (porque razón me habrá Puesto tan infantil este aspecto sé que soy joven pero no es para tanto); en eso reanude mi búsqueda a la ciudad pero antes tengo que recolectar las alma, saque un frasco y le quite la tapa y al instante todas las almas de los que murieron a mis manos fueron absorbido por el frasco, al terminar mi jornada aquí me di vuelto y comencé a caminar en dirección a las ruinas pero en el momento que doy 2 pasos tropiezo con una lámpara de aceite que esta encima de una caja, esta cae, rompe y comienza a propagar el fuego, debido a que hay unas cajas cerca de esta el fuego las alcanza y se sigue expandiendo hasta que llega a unos barriles los cuales me llaman un tanto la atención, intento leer lo que está escrito en ellos y a lo que logro ver que es lo que contienen… pego la carrera, lo hago debido a que esos barriles están llenos de pólvora y si es cierto que ahora soy un poco más sensible tacto, no creo que se sienta muy bien una explosión y pedazos de madera incrustados en la piel, a lo que estoy casi a una distancia segura los barriles estallan lo que era el campamento vuela en pedazos y se alza una gran bola de fuego por los aires… creo que he llamado un poco la atención en la zona bueno… mejor me dirijo a la ciudad a reunirme con Yagái…

Bueno esto es todo por esta semana, esperamos que les allá gustado o entretenido, esta historia esperamos que puedan disfrutar de estas y muchas más historias no importan si son largas o cortas.

Bueno sin mucho que decir y tampoco mucho que explicar (pero si no llegaron a entender algo, tan solo coméntenlo y nosotros veremos cómo responder).

Hasta otro día entre los días.


	2. Pensando y actuacdo rapido

Helo y muy buen tiempo a lo que este leyendo esto y claramente que siga teniendo a lo que termine de leer, les saludamos Rubén y Cerberus Blood; es un poco tardío (Cer: tan solo un poquito :-3) pero aquí les traemos el segundo capítulo, dirigida por nuestro conjunto y antes de comenzar les daremos unas palabras:

Cer: Nooooooo esto no debería ser así, teníamos que entregar más que este capítulo para hoy, pero bueno esto fue lo primero que pudimos terminar a tiempo, tal vez para la próxima semana le traeremos más material para su entretenimiento.

Rus: no deberías dar mucha información aquí; bueno esperamos que puedan comprender este capítulo y que los entretenga.

Be: … … porque siempre nose que decir? Bueno que *bostezo* disfruten o sino duerman (-.-)

Rubén: bueno espero que puedan disfrutar este capítulo y puedan disfrutar un buen rato leyendo (muy pronto apareceré en la serie ¡aaaaaa!, eso ultimo me salió muy gay (0.0), acaso uno nose puede equivocar de vez en cuando ¬¬.

Bueno sin más demora les traemos y esperamos que disfruten el segundo capítulo de esta serie:

**Pensado y actuando lo más rápido posible.**

**Entre las ruinas de babilonia con Shivén.**

Bueno ya estoy dirigiéndome al centro de estas ruinas para obtener un poco de diversión (espero que Yagái no se me allá adelantado), según lo que nos dijo Cerberus el necromante no debe encontrarse muy lejos mejor me pongo atento para no terminar cazado; llevo rato en esto ya he pasado atravez de los restos de unas torres y unos cuantos muros siempre oculto del brillo de la luna y acobijado por el silencio del lugar, todavía no he encontrado a Yagái y tan poco he conseguido ningún rastro o indicio del necromante (sinceramente no quisiera conseguirme con el necromante por dos motivos: 1 aun que puedo en cargarme del necromante solo tendría un pequeña dificultad ya que no soy muy bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo en el caso que este invoque muertos o zombis o como sea, y 2 prefiriera que se vaya a una ciudad poblada para poder divertirme un poco con los humanos, hace tiempo q no como y reuniría unas cuantas almas de condenados y conseguiría un poco de poder); an pasado unos 15 minutos desde que sentí una leve presencia, al llegar al lugar que me pareció que procedía no conseguí a nadie, he visto una torre a las cercanías si pudiera conseguir llegar a ella pudiera observar mejor el sitio y ver la forma de llegar a un sitio sin ser notado, me en camine a ella nuevamente entre las sombras y al estar unos metros cerca sentí nuevamente la presencia pero esta vez fue más cerca, me quede quieto en espera que algo o alguien pasara oculte lo más posible pero al rato volvió a desaparecer la presencia, seguí mi camino y al estar dentro subí hasta lo más alto llegue a un punto que no habían mas escalones para seguir subiendo (supongo que tendré que probar si este cuerpo resiste mi fuerza… espero que sí), tome un poco de impulso y luego salte con fuerza hacia la pared de enfrente al llegar a esta intente en seguida impulsarme nuevamente a la pared del otro extremo igualmente pude llegar y así seguí hasta llegar a la cima, al estar aquí arriba vi si conseguía ver al que estaba emitiendo debes en cuando esa presencia… no he conseguido ver a nadie a las cercanías ni a lo lejos tal vez el que allá sido el que provocaba esa presencia se mantenía ocultado al igual que entre la sombras… que es lo que está pasando aquí es muy extraño que un sujeto de caza pueda mantenerse oculto y más cuando habita en las ruinas de una ciudad, acaso sabrá que lo estamos cazando y de ser así porque tan siquiera no ha colocado alguna trampa o algo por el estilo… -una sombra a unos metros sea movido y sigue en movimiento así unas ruinas de un castillo asía el sur- parece que la rata decidió dejar esconderse, bueno es mejor que comience la diversión antes que Yagái lo llegue a encontrar primero -me deje caer de la torre- a unos metros del suelo me impulse con la pared en dirección a la sombra pero no pude conseguir llegar a ella de un salto (bueno por lo que veo este cuerpo resiste mi fuerza pero parece que tan bien hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden lograr, en pocas palabras estamos limitados con estos cuerpos su pongo que esa fue su idea desde un principio para hacernos gastar nuestras energías recolectadas, por lo que veo tenemos que decidir bien en lo que la vamos a gastar a la hora del combate), sin más demora logre acercarme y seguirla sombra sin que cediera de cuenta de mi presencia, lo estuve siguiendo hasta que llego a su objetivo que le adivine… era el castillo en ruina que había predicho, entonces este salió de entre las sombras y camino con toda tranquilidad del mundo hacia el castillo saque la carta del sujeto para ver como era su apariencia humana: un hombre anciano bueno no todavía no lo veo decrepito, de pelos canosos y con ojos negros y que siempre lleva una capa y una especie de bastón de madera con una piedra de almacenamiento masiva en la parte superior que emite un pequeño brillo verde, y por último se supone que mide uno metros más que nosotros así que no sería difícil encontrarlo e identificarlo; el tipo comenzó a subir los escalones y intente medirlo para asegurarme que no fuese algún cazador de tesoro o por casualidades del mundo sea Yagái pero se movía muy rápido y no meda tiempo para medirlo y si sigo intentándolo podría llegar a dentro del castillo y lo perdería no me queda otra que atacarlo antes de perderlo. Salí de entre las sombras y le lance una aguja que si le llaga a dar le perforaría una oreja corrí a la misma velocidad que ella y en el brazo izquierdo llevaba otra aguja dispuesto a clavarla en su cuello pero sin matarlo así podría capturarlo y de terminar quien es, al estar aun punto que de estar cerca de perforarlo y apuñalearlo este se movió la cabeza unos centímetros y la aguja paso de largo luego saco una mano de su capa y de una forma que me dejo sin movimiento con mi aguja en la mano izquierda apunto de atravesarle el cuello y el con una mano extendida apunto de tocar mi rostro y ahí lo supe:

Shivén: porque te pones tan salvaje con un amigo.

¿: Y como puedo saber que eres mi amigo.

Shivén: pues mira con que estuve a punto de perforarte el cuello.

¿: O una aguja… llaveo con que ese fue el aspecto que te dio -bajo la mano- y dime como es que todavía no has cazado al necromante a caso no seguiste los residuos de energía que dejo?

Shivén: te he dicho que aun que mi clase sea Assassin, no soy muy bueno intentando sentir residuos tan pequeños de energía caótica, por algo cazamos juntos Yagái.

Yagái: y dime porque todavía tienes la aguja todavía en mi cuello… bueno cerca de mi cuello.

Shivén: y tú porque tienes la mano extendida cerca de tocar mi cara?

Yagái: caso no piensas darme los cinco?

Shivén: no creo que tengas la mano extendida con ese propósito.

Yagái: bueno ahora si te creo que seas Shivén, -bajo la mano- dime tan bien has sentido esos momentos de una gran presencia.

Shivén: -bajo la aguja- si hace unos momentos la sentí sumamente cerca… entonces supones que está aquí nuestro objetivo.

Yagái: si no entramos no lo averiguaremos y que dices pardo?

Shivén: si tu tomas la delantera alvino.

Entramos y todo estaba como lo normal en ruinas y sin alguna señal de vida, decidimos pasar a los sótanos para asegurarnos que no se oculte bajo tierra… pero no lo encontramos allá abajo lo único que habíamos encontrado eran tumbas vacías y tesoros antiguos, subimos y revisamos todo lo que faltaba pero no conseguimos alguna pista; ya estábamos saliendo del castillo cuando oigo que algo se aproxima y al mismo momento sentimos como la presencia volvía a serse presente indicándonos donde estaba, pero el sonido se seguía acercando tuve que empujar a Yagái para que no le prestara atención a la presencia la cual era abrumadora, al lograr salir del castillo y tomar distancia de este a los segundos se oye como estuviera lloviendo detrás de nosotros, a lo que tomamos una distancia segura del castillo nos volteamos a ver qué era lo que causaba tal sonido y resulto que el sonido era producido por una lluvia de flecas las cuales la mayoría perforaban el grosor de los muros y caían dentro del castillo, dirigimos nuestra miras de donde se supone que venían a lo que inspeccionamos el área con la vista logre divisar a lo lejos un hombre encapuchado que parecía sostenerse de un bastón con una piedra que despedía una tenue luz verde en la parte superior:

Shivén: ya conseguimos a nuestro sujeto.

Yagái: parece que no tiene pensado venir a nosotros.

Shivén: pues nos tocara buscarlo.

Al decir eso salimos corriendo haci el necromante, me adelante y subo por unos muros para evitar obstáculos más adelante, dirijo mi vista al encapuchado y este al ver que nos dirigimos hacia él entonces alza su bastón y luego lo baja con fuerza creando un ruido estruendoso que hace eco entre las ruinas, de repente enfrente de mi aparecen desde el suelo dos aros verdes y de estos salen unos esqueletos -me detengo de golpe- estos al colocarse de pie y desde los mismos se les regenera los órganos, los músculos, la piel e incluso sus desgastadas armaduras con sus propias armas; me coloco en guardia con 3 agujas en la mano derecha para arrojárselas si se abalanzaban contra mí en ese instante y una en la mano izquierda si no me daban el tiempo suficiente para arrojarles las otras 3, en lo que Yagái por fin me alcanza y se coloca a mi lado y dice:

Yagái: porque no utilizaste los frascos antes de que se formaran completamente.

Shivén: pienso utilizarlos a lo que este cerca para que cuando intente lo mismo dejarlo en completa desventaja.

Yagái: entonces no gastes fuerzas, yo me encargo de estos revividos así que tú observa para que sepas que tan débiles eran los guerreros de babilonia.

Shivén: usaras tus guantes?

Yagái: no los veo necesarios.

Shivén: entonces crees solucionar esto con tu toque?

Yagái: si.

Shivén: bueno entonces, agáchate.

Nos pasa rosando por los pelos el filo de una espada, de la nada aparece el filo de una lanza que está cerca de alcanzar mi peche y de forma rápida pateo la lanza desde donde puedo, desviándola hacia arriba y aun lado, evitando que me atravesase pero como resultado cortándome un poco el hombro a causa del desvió de la lanza, a lo que la lanza se devuelve doy un salto un tanto largo hacia tras para estar a una distancia segura de eso 3 ya que a Yagái no le gusta que se metan cuando el va a pelear, comienzo a regenerar mi herida (maldición como delicados son los cuerpos de los humanos con un simple rose ya están sangrando), mientras yo me recupero… Yagái se para y agarra por un brazo al espadachín revivido y lo arroja un tanto a su frente y lo termina de derribar con una patada en el estomago, de repente a su derecha aparece la punta afilada de una lanza en dirección a su cara, Yagái la esquiva con facilidad y la agarra por la vara y el lancero intenta jalarla de vuelta pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacer que Yagái la suelte, entonces Yagái lo jala hacia él y el lancero sin soltar la lanza se prepara para lanzarle una pata a Yagái con la pierna izquierda y se lanza impulsado a Yagái, y sin mucho esfuerzo Yagái suelta la lanza y agarra desde el pie al lancero y con el propio impulso de este lo estrella contra el suelo, lo suelta y dice:

Yagái: "parecen, tomen sus armas y atraviesen el corazón del otro que tenga un arma en mano"

Los revividos se levantaron, agarraron sus armas y colocaron el filo de sus armas afincado en el pecho del otro y se atravesaron… no salió quejido alguno, ni sangre, solo se arrodillaron y cayeron inertes en el suelo; Yagái saco su frasco y lo abrió pero algo extraño paso, las almas de esos cuerpos no se desprendían.

Yagái: ¡Shivén!

Shivén: ¡Que!

Yagái: ¡Creo que este frasco está dañado!

Shivén: ¡Eso es imposible, debe ser que el necromante las mantiene atadas a sus cuerpos!

Yagái: ¡Entonces como…-se comenzaron aparar nuevamente los guerreros-, hey se están parando nuevamente como hago!

Shivén: ¡intenta decapitarlos!

Yagái: ¡okey!

A lo que se colocaron en guardia se abalanzaron sobre Yagái, el lancero intento atravesarle una pierna y Yagái alzo la pierna dejando que la lanza se entierre en el suelo luego bajo la pierna así manteniendo atrapada la parte superior de la lanza contra el suelo, se aproximo el espadachín con la espada lista para intentar decapitar a Yagái y este se agacha sin dejar de hacer presión en la lanza, luego el espadachín alza la espada y al bajar hacia la cabeza de Yagái pero este atrapa la espada con las palmas de las manos y la comienza a mover de la misma forma que la tiene agarrada asía los lados, el espadachín intenta mantener el balance de la espada y Yagái intenta jalar la espada asía bajo en respuesta el espadachín comienza a jalar la espada hacia él, Yagái sin titubear sigue bajando la espada y el espadachín con más fuerza jalar hacia él la espada -se forma una sonrisa en la cara de Yagái- entonces Yagái suelta repentinamente la espada y el otro al haber estado ejerciendo fuerza para sacar la espada… esta termina clavada en su cara, su cuerpo cae de rodillas frente a Yagái quien con poca delicadeza la quita la espada del rostro y con la misma lo decapita, después de eso ejerce una gran presión en la parte que tiene aprisionada la lanza y corre sobre esta asía el lancero, este suelta la lanza e intenta golpear a Yagái, pero Yagái lo esquiva y con el último movimiento de su espada lo decapita y su cuerpo cae sin más al suelo y su cabeza rueda unos centímetros lejos del cuerpo.

Yagái: ¡ya los decapite, ahora que!

Shivén: ¡bueno no creo que se levanten después de eso… así que sigamos al objetivo!

Corrí preparado para saltar al siguiente edificio y Yagái a lo que izo un poco de calentamiento comenzó a correr y lo que nos daban eran 2 edificios en ruinas para alcanzar al nuestro objetivo principal, saltamos al primero, de repente todo parecía muy tranquilo hasta el necromante parece muy relajado sabiendo que ya nos dirigíamos asía él, a lo que estamos en medio salto a el segundo edificio oigo pasos que viene a nuestras espaldas -terminamos de caer en el segundo edificio- empujo a un lado a Yagái y en lo que salto al otro lado y al voltear en donde habíamos caído caen los cuerpos decapitados de los revividos pero estando en pie aun, el cuerpo del lancero traía consigo su lanza rota y el cuerpo del espadachín venia desarmado y este comienza a señalar a Yagái como que pidiendo que le devuelva su espada.

Yagái: y ahora como hacemos con los cuerpos?

Shivén: lo único que quedaría seria destrozar sus cuerpos, no creo que vuelvan a molestar después de eso.

Yagái: ok, si quieres ve adelantándolo yo ya te alcanzare.

Shivén: sabes que no te dejare nada para más tarde.

Yagái: pues me tocara terminar rápido aquí asique no utilices tus poderes sigue con tus agujas.

Shivén: que te preocupa que termine antes que tu.

Yagái: no lo creo, pero lo digo para que después no puedas utilizar la jaula que te dio Cerberus.

Shivén: ok lo tendré en mente.

Yagái se preparo para despedazar a los cuerpos andantes, activa los anillos y de estos se extiende un metal hasta los codos y cubriendo su piel y adaptándose al nuevo tamaño de su portador y yo me preparo para saltar al tercer edificio donde se encuentra el necromante aun de forma muy relajada en lo que estoy a punto de saltar los cuerpos de los revividos se hacen polvo con el viento no le preste atención y espere a Yagái se prepara al igual que yo para saltar y me dice:

Yagái: sabes que está tramando algo.

Shivén: si pero ya viste que sus revividos no causaran problema alguno.

Yagái: pero serán persistentes.

Shivén: pues simplemente abra que asegurarse de que no que nada de ellos.

Al caer al tercer edificio nos conseguimos al necromante a unos pocos metros en frete de nosotros y este todavía tiene el rostro oculto gracias a su capucha (eso me fastidia un poco) agarro una aguja y apunto.

El necromante: porque no an atacado si tienen toda la ventaja ahora mismo.

Shivén: simplemente vamos asegurar algo antes de encargarnos de ti.

En eso lanzo la aguja y esta pasa levantado por encima de él haciendo que la capucha se retire de su rostro para certificarnos que era nuestro sujeto.

El necromante: ahora no se si serán demonios de lo más bajo del infierno de los cuales debo temer o son 2 novatos intentando lucirse.

Yagái: llaveras quien es el novato a lo que te destroce la cara.

Yagái se abalanzo sobre el necromante y al estar centímetros de reventarle la cara al necromante con su puño quedo inmóvil.

El necromante: después de todo debes ser un novato para caer en una trampa como esa.

En eso salto y le lanzo 3 agujas de forma vertical haciendo que el necromante se alejase de Yagái, me le acerco a Yagái y lo reviso, parece ser que el necromante había colocado un sello de congelación temporal frente a él en pocas palabras quien cayó en la trampa que estaba en espera fue Yagái (no parece que vaya a estar mucho tiempo así que yo atacare primero), en eso le lanzo otras 3 agujas de forma ascendente pero él las percibió y se hecho atrás antes de que alguna le diera y me da una brecha para acercarme y le lanzo una patada pero me esquiva retrocediendo, le lanzo una aguja en dirección al cuello pero el necromante se deja caer contra el suelo de forma que mientras cae la aguja le pasa por centímetros del rostro y después de pasar este se reincorpora agarra el bastón con un tanto de fuerza e intenta golpearme, esquivo fácilmente los simples varazos y en uno de esos logro agarrar el bastón cerca del extremo inferior, afirmo mi agarre y el necromante al no poder tener la fuerza suficiente para hacer que lo soltara comienza a absorber la energía vital del bastón y este se le comienza a podrir la madera sin afectar a la piedra, va consumiendo la madera y a lo que está por llegar a decirse en donde lo tengo sujeto -suelto el bastón- y el necromante restaura la madera del bastón, le arrojo 2 agujas, cada una dirigida a cada mano pero el necromante suelta el bastón y aprovecho para intentar agarra el bastón pero él necromante lo patea alejándolo unos metros de nosotros, al quedar quieto el bastón salimos corriendo a este, al estar cerca del bastón le doy una pata en el estomago al necromante dando me la ventaja de lograr agarra el bastón mientras él recobra el aliento pero al estar cerca de tomarlo algo me detiene e inmoviliza mis piernas -observo mis piernas- parece que el necromante invoco unos esqueletos mientras recuperaba el aire de forma que tuvo tiempo necesario y se recupero, se dirigió asía el bastón a lo que recoge se voltea y camina hacia mi hasta quedar más o menos frente a frente.

El necromante: se ve que tienes potencial pero solo con potencial no puedes cazar a un objetivo.

Shivén: y ahora que me dirás que me una a ti vejete.

El necromante: el pedírtelo no está en mis planes -su cuerpo comienza a emitir una especie de niebla y su cuerpo parece secarse- simplemente te matare y me quedare con tu alma para tener un nuevo peón.

El necromante acerca su mano izquierda sobre mi cabeza -le sonrió- parece que la duda le ataca al ver mi gesto.

El necromante: parece que se te hace divertida la idea de convertirte en un peón.

Shivén: no imbécil, rio porque te olvidaste de que no estoy solo.

El necromante: de que hab-

Fue callado al recibir un impactante golpe en la cara y por su extraña sequedad corpórea el golpe le arranco parte de la piel de la cara y estallo un ojo, dejando ver sus huesos del cráneo y en lo que era ojo ahora un agujero que emite desde el fondo una luz verde, y el causante de eso ríe (Yagái parece que está desesperado por destrozarlo, supongo por haber lo llamado novato).

Bueno se espera que les allá gustado y estén pendientes por qué no está muy lejos el tercer capítulo, y con esto nos despedimos…

Hasta otro día entre los días.


End file.
